


真香

by SirenD



Category: hyukhea
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	真香

“我们不是好兄弟吗？”李东海被李赫宰抱在怀里的时候还是忍不住出声调侃他。  
“你还在计较这个？”李赫宰低头看了一下眼自己蓄势待发的小兄弟，连忙求饶，“东海呀，东海......”  
“之前圭贤还跟我说过，你说你就是打一辈子光棍儿也不会对好兄弟下手的。”眨眨眼睛，李东海太清楚怎么治李赫宰了。  
“东海呀，之前是我不好......”看见李东海眼睛里闪着水光，李赫宰心里猫抓一样又痒又疼。  
“你果然不是个好人，你是个坏家伙！ ”李东海一把推开他。

情人之间的推拉游戏，到了李东海和李赫宰现在这个年龄早就是情趣而不是试探了。  
更何况——与其说李赫宰捡了便宜，不如说他早就对李赫宰有非分之想了，也算是得偿所愿了。  
“这下准我进你房间了？”李东海和以前一样，伸出两只手抓着他的头发，“以前连你房间都不准我进的。”  
“什么时候？”李赫宰几乎要以为自己记错了，李东海在自己这里向来没有红灯的。  
“你在床上看你的藏品的时候......”说完李东海想到了当时，又害羞了，还是跟以前一样，耳朵尖红红的，李赫宰忍不住咬了一口。  
“什么呀......”嘴上嫌弃着，却压根没有推开李赫宰，任由他顺着耳朵一路又舔又亲地到了锁骨。

粉丝送的礼物李赫宰都有好好保管着，搬了新家也依然好好地放在储物间。  
不过前阵子他跟李东海挑明了心意，有些一直被放在最下面的东西也就到了应该发挥作用的时候。  
他从储物间清出了没过期的润滑剂，温感的冰凉的都有，还有各种拿在手里都能想起以前看过的画面的成人玩具。  
我们的粉丝们真厉害啊......  
不过我也很厉害就是了。

李东海洗完澡才来找李赫宰的，李赫宰暗示了这么久，与其说是给李赫宰甜头，倒不如说是他自己也期待很久了。  
分开这两年，别说李赫宰，他都觉得自己快憋出毛病了。早知道在入伍前就把事情给办了，也好留个念想，结果拖拖拉拉到退伍。  
说起来他俩在服兵役的第一次休假确认关系到现在，交往也快两年了，有些事情该做就得做！

这之前他甚至偷偷看了些李赫宰以前“勾引”他给他发的“教程”，自己还上网查了些脸红心跳的东西。  
确定自己该准备的都准备好了，这才香喷喷地送上门。  
李赫宰之前随口夸他用的香水好，他就一直盯着这个品牌买，一买就是好多年。  
最近的新宠是杏桃花与蜂蜜，李赫宰说喜欢甜的。

李赫宰吻技一流，这件事情李东海又吃醋，又享受。  
又是一记深吻，等李赫宰终于舍得放开他的时候，上衣早就已经消失了，裤子欲拒还迎地挂在胯间，看得他自己都有些赧然。  
“就这么急？”李东海双手捧住他的脸，“嗯？”  
三十出头如狼似虎的年纪，在军队里憋了两年，出来又是连轴转的通告，哪里有时间放纵？  
“东海不急吗？”  
“你不是还有300G吗，你急什么？”

嘴硬心软就是李东海对待李赫宰唯一执行标准了。  
嘴里还在喋喋不休念叨着“不行不行”，这边手都已经滑到了李赫宰的腰间，时而往前探，似乎想要试探什么。  
李赫宰干脆抓住他比自己小了一个号的手： “你想摸哪里，都给你。”  
于是带着李东海的手，从腰侧一路探进了森林深处。  
李东海涨红了脸，手却十分诚实地随着李赫宰动作，一起握住了李赫宰的小兄弟。  
这会儿李赫宰的关键部位涨得十分可怖，李东海即使没看见也能从手上的热度和触感去想象那个画面。  
越想脸越红，干脆把李赫宰搂得更紧： “不要再浪费时间了......”

李赫宰的300G现在可不止300G，里面扩充了不少新玩意儿，李赫宰为了这来之不易的一天做了十分充分的准备。  
他从枕头底下掏出两个颜色不一样的瓶子： “东海你喜欢哪一种？”  
真的是个坏家伙，这种事情有什么好问的，李东海恨不得咬碎一口小白牙，别过头不去看他。  
“你喜欢蓝色，那就这款冰凉的吧。”李赫宰的语气跟平时和李东海一起买衣服没什么区别，不过买衣服的时候李东海不会害羞就是了。  
润滑剂淋在股间，冰凉湿滑，李赫宰那只作恶的手却是滚烫的，这个时候李东海才有了自己真的要跟自己的爱人水乳交融的实感。  
听说会疼，李东海有些紧张地搂住李赫宰的脖子。

李赫宰跪在李东海的两腿之间，用膝盖撑开了李东海的腿，一个十分羞耻的姿势。  
他猜现在李东海应该挺紧张的，于是俯下身去给了他一个吻。  
两只手就着润滑剂，一边安抚李东海前面和他一样很紧张的小兄弟，另外一只手在后穴试探。  
第一只手指还算成功，哄着李东海放松之后紧接着就是第二只，但到了第三只，李东海开始感觉到明显的钝痛感，刚刚老老实实的小手这会儿开始抵抗李赫宰的动作。  
“放松一点，东海，”李赫宰亲亲他的脸蛋，“放轻松。”  
他实在是太好哄了，李赫宰这样亲他一下他好像就真的没感觉到疼了。  
就像以前李赫宰把他逗得哭得直打嗝，伸手让他跟上来一起去吃饭，他就不哭了。

扩张的过程可能没有那么长，但两人过度亲密的状态可能拉长了整个过程在他们心中的感觉。  
等李赫宰彻底埋进他的身体里，李东海只觉得天都快亮了。  
“还疼不疼？”李赫宰伸手过来替李东海擦汗。  
“你等等我休息一下。”李东海疼得小脸煞白，他倒是没想到会有这么疼。  
“这要怎么休息啊，东海，”李赫宰伸手又摸了一把他的小兄弟，“你看，你也很急啊。”  
“别别别......”李东海被他的动作吓得不轻，“等一下。”

其实他也说不清楚要等多久，李赫宰等不及，他也没那个耐心。  
李赫宰伸手到他身后，轻轻按摩着已经被撑得有些发白的穴口，手刚一碰上李东海就一阵发抖： “等一下等一下......呃......”  
“痒.......”  
李赫宰忍不住笑，手继续给李东海按摩，前面也照顾得很周到，凑到李东海耳边，混合着气息连说的话都是又湿又热的： “现在会痒会疼，一会儿就舒服了，好不好，东海？”  
李东海垂下眼睛嘀咕了几句。  
“我们东海在说什么？”  
“你这家伙......什么我们东海......不准说这种话......”李赫宰总是知道怎么让他更兴奋的，这么多年他还是李赫宰的手下败将。

李赫宰试探性地顶弄了两下，李东海只是哼了两声，没什么太大反应，他也就顺势稍微加快了些频率。  
适应了之后就真的不是特别疼了，只觉得后面很胀，有些麻，看李赫宰一副很兴奋的样子他莫名其妙也感觉到了一些满足感。  
李赫宰兴奋地有些过头了，和爱人肌肤相亲合为一体的感觉可比这些年靠着双手过日子的感觉好多了。  
李东海在警察厅这两年瘦了一些，但是肌肉紧实线条流畅，无论是哪里摸起来手感都好得他舍不得把手拿开，这会儿身下的人满是汗珠，李赫宰只觉得自己都快要被黏在李东海身上了。

李东海柔韧性很好，从没出道前他的柔韧性就是A班里出了名的好，男孩子们呲牙咧嘴地开筋，李东海一声不响就是一个标准的劈叉。  
这当中当然也付出了其他人看不见的努力，而现在李东海的柔韧性倒是便宜了李赫宰这家伙。  
明明是抵开大腿的动作，随着李赫宰挺入的幅度越来越大，李东海只觉得自己整个人都要被折起来了。  
他渐渐开始感觉到了一丝莫名的愉悦感，从尾椎缓缓上升，顺着他的脊髓一路横冲直撞，撞得他脑子里也跟着交通混乱。  
居然是这样的感觉吗，像是过山车一样的失重感，又陌生又刺激，全身上下每一个细胞都叫嚣着想要更多。  
嫌一个姿势不过瘾的李赫宰顺手扛起他的一条腿，低下来去啃他的喉结，没一会儿李东海的脖子被啃得一片殷红。  
这个类似于劈叉的动作让李东海有些吃不消，他顺着动作夹紧了臀腿肌肉，只听李赫宰倒吸凉气的声音。

这会儿他的小兄弟已经在李赫宰手上亟待释放了，李赫宰一激动，虎口处的茧擦过铃口，毫无防备的李东海全身紧绷着小声尖叫，射了。  
接连不断的刺激，李赫宰只觉得自己也快要跟着缴械，他望了一眼微张着嘴满面春色的李东海，激动地几个挺身，全数射出。

李东海这会儿全身泛着水红色，眼睛是睁开的却没有一点儿焦距，仰面躺着喘着粗气。  
李赫宰伸舌头品尝一下他像猫咪一样的嘴角： “东海呀，这么舒服的吗？”  
李东海没有力气推开他，哑着嗓子嗯了一声，又不肯说话了。  
“可是东海，还没这么快结束诶......”李赫宰摸着李东海的乳尖，轻轻揉捏，感受到两点逐渐充血变硬，李赫宰舔舔李东海的下巴，一路舔到了左胸的一点。

这人确实是个坏家伙，李东海今晚无数次冒出了这个想法。

李赫宰故意吸吮出很大的声音，混着口水的啧啧声，听得李东海恨不得钻进地里去。  
粗糙的舌苔不断地刺激着乳尖，以往没觉得有什么特别的两个小点此时就像通了电的电极，不断地带给他刺激。  
舔了半天，直到两个淡色的小点被啃咬地充血红肿，颤巍巍地立起来，李赫宰这才肯放过它们，又直直向下。

他原本以为自己会对口交这件事情有抵触的，毕竟以往的伴侣都是异性，但直到他将李东海因为刚刚的刺激已经半勃的阴茎送进嘴里，甚至还有刚刚射出的精液淡淡的咸味。  
李赫宰意识到，原来爱一个人真的可以为了他什么都不管的，反正他的洁癖对李东海而言从来都是不作数的。  
李东海被吓蒙了，但是被温热口腔包裹住最敏感的位置，确实是任何一个男人都无法拒绝的快感。  
他甚至偷偷挺动着试图让自己进得更深，李赫宰意识到了，皱皱眉头，根本没有要拒绝他的意思。

“你前面能觉得舒服，后面也就没有那么疼了。”  
李赫宰又抓着李东海的手，让他摸摸自己的小兄弟，被李东海识破甩开了手。  
“果然刚刚，东海也有觉得很舒服对吧......”  
李东海伸手拿手背挡住眼睛，不肯看他也不肯说话。  
李赫宰笑嘻嘻的扶住李东海的腰： “我们换个姿势，东海，来宝贝，宝贝东海，把屁股抬高一点......”

如果是平常，李赫宰敢这么跟他说话，一定是一顿虎爪伺候，可惜现在李东海没力气，借着李赫宰的动作真就翻了身换成了跪姿。  
从李赫宰的角度看，李东海背部肌肉的沟壑起伏，因着卧室的暖黄灯光，线条柔和了不少。  
刚刚出了一身汗，李东海的健康肤色在灯光下呈现出蜜一样的甜蜜光泽。  
李赫宰又顺着脊沟一路向上，最后在李东海的后颈又吮出一个红印。  
像犬类一样的交配动作，李赫宰从后面咬住李东海的脖子，整个人跨在李东海身上，直接没入还是湿滑的后穴。  
李东海被这一下刺激得不轻，稍稍弓起背，把脸埋进枕头，调整呼吸试图让自己再放松一点。

李赫宰慢慢地将李东海放平在床上，李东海稍稍撑起上半身回头想看看李赫宰想干嘛，李赫宰准确地抓住他的嘴唇，舔了又舔。  
“想不想再舒服一点，东海？”一副势在必得的模样，李东海只觉得没眼看。  
真的没眼看吗？  
明明李赫宰什么样子在他眼里都是帅的。

没再像刚刚那样全根没入，李赫宰按着李东海的臀肉，换成了浅浅的抽插，不时调整角度，蹭得李东海只觉得又痒又涨的。  
“你在干嘛？”把自己埋进被子和枕头里的李东海闷闷地声音从被子里透出来，稚气地像个孩子。  
突然李赫宰的一次顶弄，用了些力，李东海整个人绷得紧紧的，喉咙里愣是挤出了细细的呻吟。  
只觉得闷了太久脑子都缺氧了，李东海压根没意识到自己发出了什么样的声音。  
李赫宰被刚刚那一下夹得不轻，报复似得照着李东海的两片臀肉一边一巴掌，声音清脆。

“唔......你干嘛！ ”李东海恼羞成怒，手臂撑起来想要挣脱，却被李赫宰一把抓住，又按了回去。  
“东海呀，刚刚舒不舒服？”  
舒服的，就跟第一次射出来之前一样，失重感，饱胀感，连同着失控的快感一起，再一次让他的脑子搅成一锅粥。  
“那我让你更舒服一点好不好？”一个轻吻落在耳后。  
李赫宰的嘴唇果然是有魔力的，无论吻到哪里都让他心安又沉迷。

李赫宰照着刚刚的方向，一刻不停地挺入抽插，李东海立即有了反应，整个人绷直，连脚趾都蜷缩在一起。  
太可怕了，他以为自己刚开始那一点点爽快就是全部，却没想到现在才是开始。  
李赫宰的腰被粉丝们成为名品，李东海也时不时拿这件事调笑，但到了这一刻李东海才真正意识到李赫宰的腰到底有多好。  
他控制着节奏全力攻击着刚刚探寻到的那一处脆弱，没打算再给李东海喘息的机会，李东海嘴里的轻吟声越来越大，带着鼻音的呻吟软得像条蛇，盘绕在李赫宰耳边，又是服从又是献媚。

太快了，根本没有时间给他反应，连成一片的呻吟让他怀疑自己是不是要窒息了。  
“慢......不行......慢一......”  
“东海呀......”李赫宰十分满意现在的李东海，没有痛苦，不再是隐忍，而是被他拉入欲望和愉悦的深渊，像没有明天那样肆意狂欢。  
再没有人能像李东海这样诱人了，每一寸肌肤，每一寸肌肉，每一处都是为他量身打造，专属于李赫宰一个人。  
“东海，能感受到我吗？我在里面......”  
“慢......”  
“我慢不下来，东海......我慢不下来......”  
“东海呀，就这样射出来好不好？嗯？”双手贪恋着李东海臀肉的触感，大力抓揉，以前他也没少揉过，真正不再隔着布料，柔腻的手感几乎将他最后一点点理智都要击溃。

李赫宰用力提起李东海的胯，但又用另一只手按住他的肩膀死死按在床上。  
屁股高高翘起，而上半身被按住动弹不得的羞耻和已经控制他全部神经的快感硬生生将李东海逼出了哭腔： “我不要了......不要了......”  
“不要......太快了......唔......”  
李赫宰稍稍抬起下身，几乎是半蹲在李东海之上，由上而下地再次贯穿，接着就是完全没有停歇的大力深入，再深入。  
被完全掌控的感觉几乎要将李东海逼疯，可他又不得不承认，这种完全失控的快感实在是太要命了。  
他张着嘴，汗水泪水混着唾液就这样浸湿了一大片垫在脸下的床单，浅灰色的床单成了深灰色。

他也不知道他现在是什么样的，完全失神的模样看得李赫宰无比兴奋，他想让李东海再失控一些。  
伸手继续去捏李东海左边前的乳尖，稍稍用力，李东海扭动着试图挣开他，这种诡异的感觉真是让人发疯。  
“不行......赫宰......”求饶的声音被李赫宰的冲撞给搅得断断续续，他甚至有种今天真的会死在李赫宰床上的错觉。  
“乖，宝贝，我们东海，很快就好了，你喜欢的......”  
李东海的大腿已经跪不住了，只感觉下半身完全是被李赫宰给提起来的，他被李赫宰正在逞威风的凶器死死钉在李赫宰的胯下，心甘情愿被他征服。

只觉得眼前白光一闪，李东海发出了今晚音调最高的一声尖叫，在李赫宰完全没有碰到他阴茎的情况下，李东海射出了今晚的第二次。  
前列腺高潮和射精的快感交织在一起，又极度兴奋又过于漫长的致命快感，李东海只觉得自己已经完全不受控制，每一寸肌肉都在兴奋地收缩又舒张着，每一寸。  
而他的意识轻飘飘的，控制不了自己，只能像一个旁观者一样眼睁睁看着自己的身体不断地因为快感抽搐，精液不再是一股一股射出，而是慢慢地从铃口溢出来，持续了很长时间。

李赫宰就着收紧的甬道快速抽插，最后拔出来，射在了李东海的臀肉上。  
失去了李赫宰的支撑，李东海终于跪不住，整个人软在床上，任凭眼泪继续涌出。  
李赫宰附上前，满是眷恋地吻着李东海湿润的眼角，因为难以负荷的快感李东海连眼角都是发红发热的。  
“东海呀......东海很喜欢的对吧......”  
李东海没回答他，他没有力气开口，意识也还没完全恢复。

“我爱你的，东海......”


End file.
